bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Love Aikawa
is a Vizard and former Captain of the 7th Division. Appearance Love is a tall man with thick black hair worn in a afro and with large sunglasses. During his time as captain, his afro was more rounded and well kept with long sideburns. As a Vizard, his hair is more unkempt and spiky. He has also changed his captain's robes for a green jogging suit. Personality Love is a laid back and easy going man, usually reading Shōnen Jump or some of Lisa's erotic manga in his spare time. During his time as captain, he tried to keep the argumentative Hiyori Sarugaki in line, with little success. History 100 years before the main storyline, as captain of the 7th division, he was dispatched with a group of the shinigami who would later become the Vizard to investigate the disappearance of Kensei Muguruma and members of his division. He was blasted by during their battle with Kensei who had turned into a Hollow but managed to withstand despite a significant part of his garments being destroyed and him suffering some burns. He and the others with the exception of Shinji Hirako were knocked out by an unexpected attack from Kaname Tōsen, who was at the time a seated officer of unknown number in the Ninth Division but was already working as Sōsuke Aizen's subordinate in secret, helping him in his hollowification experiments. After the attack for an as yet unspecified reason all of them began to undergo the process of hollowification. Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi appeared and after fending of Aizen moved them to the 12th division's research department in an attempt to rid them of their hollowification. This process failed and he along with the other Vizard was given a reiatsu concealing gigai and transported to the human world by Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihōin. He took up residence with his fellow Vizard in Karakura Town and was the last to fight Ichigo in the final stage of his training to become a Vizard. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a former Captain Love is no doubt quite powerful. Along with the other Vizard he faced Hollow Kensei without releasing and even managed to deflect or block an energy based attack from Kensei with his unreleased blade. Flash Steps Expert: His shunpo is fast enough to keep up with the other Vizard when they were rushing to the scene of the conflict albeit he seems slower than Shinji. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō has a heart shaped tsuba (befitting his name) and he carries it by a tōju over his shoulder. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Vizard He was about to don his Hollow mask during combat with Ichigo's Hollow self but stopped when Ichigo won his inner battle and transformed back. Without putting in his mask he is seemingly incapable of deflecting a cero from Hollow Ichigo which suggests his releases either lack defensive properties or Hollow Ichigo's Cero is exceptionally powerful. Hollow Mask: Not yet revealed Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Vizard